


Original Swedish Lutefisk

by Yuppu



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/pseuds/Yuppu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunnar and Barney are just out for a walk when something catches Gunnar's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original Swedish Lutefisk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwen88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/gifts), [jesuisherve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/gifts).



Gunnar stopped to look at a stand and Barney glanced at the banner.  
 _Original Swedish Lutfisk._  
Barney grimaced and pulled the Swede away by his jacket.  
"Hey, I was looking!"  
"You were considering buying lutfisk, Gunnar, and I can swear to you, you will not."  
Gunnar scoffed. "Oh, come on..."  
"It's disgusting."  
"You're prejudiced because you've never tasted it!"  
"It's fish dissolved in lye. It's _pre-digested food_ , I don't really need to taste it to know I don't like it."  
"It's perfectly safe! And it's healthy!"  
"That's what they say about bondage, but we're not doing that, now, are we?"  
Gunnar stopped on his way for a moment and he had the face he always had when he was seriously considering something.  
"Oh, no, we're not having this conversation again." Barney shook his head and took a puff from his cigar, walking straight ahead as if he fully intended to leave the other man behind.  
"See? You're prejudiced! I'm talking handcuffs, not you hogtied and hanging from the ceiling!" Gunnar protested as he half-jogged to catch up with Barney.  
Heads turned to them and Barney sighed heavily and tried to cover his face with his hand.   
For a second he wished with all his heart that the ground would open up and swallow him.  
"I'm not listening."  
"You're never listening to fun ideas, Barns, you're a wet blanket."  
"Guess who's not getting any if he doesn't shut his face in this exact moment."  
"Wet blanket." Pouted the Swede, giving up his argument for the sake of his sex life.


End file.
